


An unexpected encounter

by Sweet_REDApple2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs & Dryads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_REDApple2/pseuds/Sweet_REDApple2
Summary: A graceful nude water nymph whose loveliness would be envied by Junko Enoshima, the goddess of chaos and beauty. The beautiful creature with white and fluffy hair continued to sing until he looked up, meeting the bright green eyes of the dryad.Hajime then knew from seeing those jade eyes that he would happily die in the arms of that nymph.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning / afternoon / evening to the hapless reader who came across this fic. I warn that it is my first fic and English is not my native language.

_**1** _

In a beautiful and magical forest, resting on a tree, was Hajime Hinata, the guardian dryad of the thirteenth grove. After having been devising plans to increase the vegetation of the forest, he decided to take a break. But just as he was about to take a well-deserved nap, a horde of enraged dryads was approaching a few feet from him.

"... ah I guess my rest went overboard" He sighed wearily as he ran one of his hands over his unruly brown locks to cheer himself up.

After that he watched carefully with his bright green eyes, the arrival of his entourage. The tree nymphs, upon reaching their leader, calmed down a bit and bowed slightly as a sign of respect, and then began to complain and talk all at the same time. The dark-skinned dryad, seeing the disorder caused by his followers, descended from his tree and flew towards his group to know what the hell had happened to them.

"BE QUIET!" He yelled authoritatively, managing to catch the dryads' attention. Who upon sensing his aura of authority, decided to stop their bickering.

Hajime sighed again for the second time in the afternoon trying to calm himself down. "Now that you are a little calmer, tell me, what is the problem?"

One of the nymphs, Sonia Nevermind was her name, she decided to speak on behalf of her other companions. "Great leader, chosen by the god of the earth, Izuru Kamukura, I regret to tell you that a wicked water nymph almost caused Souda's death. "The other creatures were horrified again when they remembered that event and began to talk in an uproar. When the green-eyed man heard that, he raised his eyebrows and then frowned. "Are you telling me that a nayáde almost killed Kazuichi?" He asked wryly as he smoothed out his blue robe. The blonde denied. "No, my lord, we all saw it."

Another of the creatures of the earth, Gundham Tanaka spoke up. "Chosen Lord of the Earth, what the dark lady says is true, the creature of water enchanted Kazuichi with its deadly song and almost drowned him in the Hope River"

At what was said by his follower, Hinata tightened his robe, this shouldn't be happening, he told himself. That hideous river nymph was wreaking havoc on his group. If he didn't do something, Kamukura would remove him from his post.

"(I can't allow that ... I'm only 100 years old as a leader)" he thought worriedly and then sighed for the third time. He saw how his companions saw him hopeful. Believing that he could ward off the threat. Making which one he believed was the best decision, he declared himself. "My dear followers, have no fear, I am Hajime Hinata, leader of the thirteenth wooded area of the Ilux forest, and I myself will expel that disgusting creature from our peaceful lives."

Hearing the green-eyed nymph, the dryads applauded and celebrated his bravery. After what was said, the blue-robed creature raised its beautiful beige wings and took flight in search of the Hope River naiad.

The Hope River was one of the three rivers that bordered the forest, this was to the south of its territory. As he flew, he tried to look for any sign of the nymph. Finding none, he decided to descend a few meters from the river to keep looking. He walked around the area until he heard a beautiful song. Trying not to be hypnotized by the music, he closed his eyes and concentrated his power and then walked towards the place where the melody was playing. However, when he came to a pretty rose clearing near the river, he did not think that the creature he would find was so beautiful.

A graceful nude water nymph whose loveliness would be envied by Junko Enoshima, the goddess of chaos and beauty. The beautiful creature with white and fluffy hair continued to sing until he looked up, meeting the bright green eyes of the earth nymph.

Hajime then knew from seeing those jade eyes that he would happily die in the arms of that nymph.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Happy Valentine's day! : )

_**2** _

The dryad with the bright green eyes was stunned by the innate beauty of the dangerous water creature. He saw how the naiad smiled at him, oh how radiant his smile was, that act made his heart race violently. He wanted to speak to him, but he felt that her words had stuck.

The beautiful naiad rose from the pasture with his characteristic grace and walked towards the tree nymph until he reached him. Hajime felt the cool hands of the water creature land on his cheeks, an action that caused him to blush to his ears. "But what a lovely creature we have here... but if it is another dryad" Pressing his cheeks and looking at him sweetly.

"You know ... a few hours ago I ran into another nymph of your race, the very fool almost drowned in my river" He narrated as he slid his hands from his cheeks to his neck. "What a desperate dryad, don't you think darling" He said as he clung to the torso of the son of the earth.

Hajime heard the mention of the incident from one of his most trusted companions and frowned at this, he should not be blinded by the beauty and delicacy of this being. He couldn't, he had tried to kill Kazuichi ... which he as leader shouldn't allow. He took a deep breath and he began to speak. "You're wrong, it's not Soda's fault, having fallen into your dirty trap ..." He accused, violently turning away from the hypnotic white-haired nymph.

"The fault is simply yours, someone like you should only dedicate himself to fulfill his duty as a river nymph ... not try to disturb the order" Hajime was really fighting against himself, if it were up to him he would certainly surrender to the naiad.

The water creature laughed at what the dryad had said. "If you're right, it shouldn't be causing problems, I just wanted to know how strong a dryad was and boy, was I almost a big disappointment" Remembering how the pink-haired nymph walked without a word towards his river, really if it hadn't been for his companions, he would have dried up. "But you appeared ... able to resist my power, without a doubt you are a very hopeful dryad" He hugged himself happy to have been able to meet such a charming being.

Hajime just sighed, it seems that he earned the naiad's respect by hardly leaving his charm. "Hey look, I don't want to kill you in anything like that, I just want you to promise not to harm my companions, being their leader I must protect them from dangers ... and you are currently one" He explained seriously to the naiad. He really did not want to hurt his, although he had said that he managed to get out of his charm, the naked nymph in front of him caused him things that more than 100 years ago he believed hidden.

"Oh so you are their leader, you really must be great to be chosen by Kamukura-sama." He took the dryad's hands off guard. "How could trash like me attack your entourage, being you a representative of hope ... so I will take your warning and take refuge in my river" He released his hands and bowed before him. "I, Nagito Komaeda, Naiad of the Hope River, promise never to endanger your companions again" He swore before the leader of the dryads trying to make him see that he was on his side.

Hajime raised his eyebrows, apart from being beautiful and graceful, this nymph was very dramatic. He even bowed to him as if he were a member of his group. Well, at least now he knew his name. He saw the pale naiad not stand up.

"(Maybe he's waiting for my blessing ... but he doesn't even need it ... I guess I will)" Hajime thought scratching one of his cheeks, then took a deep breath and put his hand on Nagito's head full of whitish curls. "And I, Hajime Hinata, thirteenth leader of the sacred forest, blessed by the hand of Izuru Kamukura, god of the earth, accepted your promise and if it were to break, let the protective divinity of this forest come and punish you."

After that, he saw that the naiad stopped quickly, and when he collided with glances, he managed to see sparkles in his eyes. "Wow, you really are a great leader Hinata-kun!" The naked albino ecstatically voiced. "Such a way of speaking, obviously our naiad leader pales before you" He spoke as he surprisingly took Hajime's hands again.

He was again surprised at this action, for Kamukura, this nymph was going to give him a cardiac arrest. "What is it, Komaeda?" He asked him seeing that the naiad wanted to tell him something.

"I was thinking ... I should give you something in return for all the bad time I put you and your entourage through" The albino expressed concerned, while he squeezed his left arm with his right hand. "So ask for whatever you want ... even if you ask me to rip my arm off ... I'd gladly do it for you."

Hinata was horrified at the idea and shook his head several times. "Hey, it is not necessary ... your promise was enough ... I do not need anything, you can go in peace" He pointed to the river a few meters from him.

Komaeda frowned feeling that he owed it to being as hopeful as Hinata. But he had nothing in his hands. Just when he was ready to leave, his light bulb went on. He strode over to the brown-haired nymph, grabbed his shoulders from the now dumbfounded creature, and pressed his lips to his.

The dryad could not believe what was happening, he felt that his heart was going to leave his mouth. Nagito was kissing him ... even though it's just a touch, he really felt good, he relaxed, placed his hands on the nymph's shoulders and reciprocated. It lasted a couple of minutes until they parted. They were both flushed.

"Well, I had nothing to compensate you with and I gave you my first kiss ... I hope it was to your liking" When he said that, the nymph shot out of the place reaching the river with his face on fire.

Seeing the naiad disappear, Hajime just sighed… heck how many times he had sighed on this day. He never thought that the albino would do that, but something inside him beat non-stop, he took flight towards the skies and when he saw the Hope River from a distance, he thought he really wanted to see Nagito Komaeda one more time. 


End file.
